


I Found the Cure to Growing Older

by comefeedtherainn



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Background Grimmons, M/M, Sugar Daddy AU, background churchnut, kind of
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-29
Updated: 2017-10-29
Packaged: 2019-01-26 09:50:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12554772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/comefeedtherainn/pseuds/comefeedtherainn
Summary: Tucker doesn't usually go for guys like Sam; wealthy, pretty, well-educated, and kind of fucking awkward. Sam doesn't usually go for guys like Tucker; unpredictable, playful, adventurous, with a kid. Somehow, both of them forget how to give a damn.





	I Found the Cure to Growing Older

“Fifteen…twenty five…thirty…,” Tucker muttered to himself, rifling through the crumpled bills in his wallet. Hm. Forty bucks. He’d have to stick with just a couple of drinks; he needed the rest for groceries. His friends wanted to go out, though, all of them having the same day off for once, and Junior was going to be with a sitter for the night. Tucker was not about to skip a chance to party, even if he couldn’t afford to get as hammered as he’d like. He was mostly looking forward to getting to dance, if he was honest; his ass was in desperate need of shaking.

He got to his feet, stuffing the bills back into his wallet, and double-checking his appearance in the mirror. Once he’d spritzed himself with cologne and smelled (in his own humble opinion) deliciously sexy, he snatched his phone off of the dresser and headed out. He rolled his eyes as his phone rang, knowing who it was before he even saw the ID. “I got your text Church, I’m already coming down.”

“Well hurry the fuck up, I’ve been sitting here for like five minutes.”

“It’s been maybe three,” Tucker scoffed. He hung up while Church was still squawking, pushing open the exit of his apartment building and spotting Church’s old car parked on the curb. He took his time, heading over, hands in his pockets, and slid into the passenger seat. “Sup.”

“Hey,” Church greeted, apparently already over the whining. “We’re picking up Caboose and then meeting Grif, Simmons, and Donut there.”

“Cool,” Tucker shrugged, settling into his seat and reached to mess with the radio. Church gave his hands a dry look but didn’t comment, knowing that argument would only end in seeing who could scream the loudest. “I needed a night out, man. I’ve been so spazzy.”

“Should be fun,” Church sighed heavily.

“Don’t sound so excited,” Tucker snickered. “It will be fun. Have like, three drinks and then you’ll forget to be pissy.”

“Yeah,yeah.”

Caboose lived only a few minutes from Tucker, and he jogged out of his apartment with his million watt smile plastered on his face. “Hello!” he greeted loudly as he bustled into the car, making it rock slightly on it’s wheels. “This is going to be so much fun!”

“Yeah, I love being sardined in a dark room with drunk strangers,” Church scoffed, rolling his eyes.

“No one’s holding you at gunpoint, just admit you’re excited,” Tucker grinned, nudging him.

“He is nervous because Donut is going to be there and he wants to kiss him,” Caboose noted wisely, though the twinkle in his eye suggested that he was being a little shit. As usual.

“Hey, fuck you!” Church squawked, whirling around in his seat to whack Caboose upside the head. Tucker rolled his eyes and reached to take the wheel while they had a brief slap fight.

They drove downtown, Tucker turning the music up just enough to feel the bass in his chest. He rocked out in the passenger seat, chair-dancing and whipping his hair around as Caboose ignored him and Church tolerated him. Tucker didn’t mind; Church just needed some drinks to loosen up, as he’d said. Then he’d be eleven times more fun.

They found a place to park on the street, somehow, and Church filled the meter while Tucker danced eagerly from foot to foot with Caboose looking around at all of the people beside him. “Okay, let’s go!” he chirped when Church put his wallet away, grabbing his hand and dragging him across the crosswalk. As they approached the line they saw Grif, Simmons, and Donut.

“Oh, heyyyy, guys!” Donut beamed as they approached, waving with a bright smile. “Aren’t you all looking sharp!”

Tucker tried not to laugh as Church turned bright red and studiously avoided Donut’s eyes. Caboose looked thrilled at the compliment and posed, grunting when Tucker elbowed him in the ribs. “Ow, hey!” Tucker gasped when Caboose shoved him hard enough to make him stumble.

“Stupid Tucker,” Caboose muttered, looking pleased with himself.

“Guys, knock it off,” Simmons huffed, scowling at them with Grif’s arm draped around his shoulders. “You’re gonna get us kicked out before we even get in.”

“That doesn’t make any sense,” Tucker scoffed. “Untwist your panties, Simmons.”

Simmons turned a little red and scowled up at Grif, who raised his eyebrows at him while they had a silent conversation. “Uh, Tucker, fuck off,” Grif said non-committaly. It seemed to appease Simmons though, as his color returned back to normal. Tucker just snickered and fucked off, as asked, turning to talk to Church and Donut instead since they were the only other sane ones.

They finally made their way in past the bouncer, heading straight for the bar. The place wasn’t quite packed yet, since they’d gotten there relatively early in the night. They headed to commandeer their favorite seats, a gathering of plush chairs and a sofa in the far right corner of the bar. They threw all of their coats and shit on the seats, and Tucker and Donut went up together to get drinks.

“It’s nice to be able to actually hear the bartender when you’re ordering,” Tucker snorted, leaning on the bar as they waited to be noticed.

“I do like to leave the screaming until after I’m already hammered,” Donut agreed, grinning at him. “So, you were able to find a sitter for tonight?”

“Yeah, last minute,” Tucker scoffed. “I paid Palomo to stay overnight. Thank fuck. I needed this so bad. Junior’s been kind of exhausting.”

“Well, in that case…” Donut trailed off, waving at the bartender. “Can we get two shots of Jameson and a Sex on the Beach each, please? I’ll open a tab.” He held out his credit card, waving Tucker off when he reached for his own wallet. “Nope. On me.”

Tucker sighed but smiled fondly, shaking his head. “Fine. But I’m getting the next one.”

Donut just grinned and thanked the bartender when she brought over their drinks, holding up the first shot and clinking it gently with Tucker’s before knocking it back. Tucker downed his own, then the second shot before shuddering head to toe. “Oh, man. That’s so nasty,” he laughed. “That’ll do the trick, though, thanks,” he grinned, nudging Donut playfully.

“Sure,” Donut grinned, then paused as he glanced over Tucker’s shoulder. “Uh oh. There’s a guy checking you out,” he whispered playfully.

“Really?” Tucker blinked, glancing over his shoulder. He made instant eye contact with a tall, thickly built man. He had long, dark hair tied into a band low on his neck, his skin a warm brown and his greyish-green eyes piercing Tucker’s. Tucker blinked once, then smiled a bit and casually looked back at Donut. “Is he still looking?”

“Yep,” Donut giggled, sipping his drink gleefully.

“Good,” Tucker grinned, not turning back around. “Maybe I’ll get a free drink.”

Donut laughed harder, trying to hide his face in his glass. They continued to chat casually for another minute, both of them looking up when the bartender approached. “This is for you,” she smiled, handing Tucker another Sex on the Beach. “From that guy at the corner of the bar. You want it?”

Tucker glanced at the man again, grinning as he took the drink. “Yeah, totally. Thanks.” She nodded and went back to her other customers, and Tucker nudged Donut gently. “I’m gonna go talk to him.”

“Okay,” Donut laughed. “Just wave if you need to be rescued.”

“Will do.” Tucker set his empty glass aside and brought the full one with him as he strutted down the bar, his eyes once again locked with the stranger’s. “Hey,” he greeted as he came to a stop before him, leaning with one elbow on the bar.

“Hey,” the man greeted with an understated smile. “I didn’t mean to interrupt.”

“Nah, it’s cool,” Tucker grinned playfully. “I was hoping you’d make a move.”

The man nodded, looking away a bit awkwardly. “My name is Sam.”

“Hi, Sam. I’m Tucker.” He held out his hand, shaking Sam’s hand with a wide smile. It was warm and thick and he had a strong grip. “You come here often?” he asked teasingly.

Sam didn’t seem to get that he was joking, shaking his head with a grimace. “No. My friends dragged me, actually.”

“Oh yeah?” Tucker asked with a laugh. “Need to leave the house, huh? I can relate.”

Sam nodded, smiling a bit. “They say I work too hard.”

“What do you do?” Tucker asked, tilting his head to the side and lifting the corner of his mouth flirtatiously.

“Um.” Sam seemed to have forgotten what he was going to say for a moment, clearing his throat. “I’m an attorney.”

“That’s so cool,” Tucker grinned, shifting a little bit closer. “I probably should’ve guessed. You dress like a lawyer.”

“I…don’t know what that means.”

Tucker just snickered, looking up as suddenly a skinny white guy with a light brown boy-band haircut threw his arm around Sam’s shoulders. “Locus! We were wondering where you went.” He paused, giving Tucker a slow look up and down that made him shift a little uncomfortably. “And who’s this?” he asked with a sly grin.

“Felix, not now,” Sam muttered, giving him a look.

Felix gave him a long look, the set of his brows hard and challenging. All at once he brightened, smiling widely and clapping Locus on the back firmly. “Whatever you say, big guy. Wu, let’s get another drink!”

Tucker watched Felix go, looking away quickly when Felix locked eyes with him and held the stare with that same weird smile. “Friends of yours?” Tucker asked Sam. “They called you Locus, that a nickname?”

“Yeah,” Locus nodded, rubbing the back of his neck. “Sorry, Felix gets pushy when he’s been drinking.”

“It’s cool,” Tucker shrugged, sipping his drink and just being thankful that Felix had left. Something about him was unsettling. “So, tell me more about you. You from around here?”

“No. I moved about five years ago. Are you?”

“Yeah, born and raised,” Tucker grinned. “What do you like to do for fun?”

“Um. I like to read. And I coach jiu jitsu,” Sam explained, fiddling with the wrapper on his bottle. Tucker couldn’t help swooning a bit at how adorably nervous he was.

“Yeah? That’s kickass, dude,” he grinned. “I bet you’re a badass.”

“I don’t know if I’d go that far,” Locus laughed quietly, though he looked pleased.

“You look like you’re a badass,” Tucker smirked, looking over his shoulders and thick biceps. “Like, damn.”

Locus looked up at him, smirking slightly. He finished off his beer, ordering another. “So. What do you do?”

“I’m a dad,” Tucker answered automatically. “Oh, and I’m a retail manager.”

“Retail? That’s…unfortunate.”

“It really is,” Tucker snickered, loosened up by the strong drinks. “My co-workers are cool, though.”

“You said you had a kid?” Locus asked, looking interested. “How old?”

“Yeah! His name is…well, mine. Lavernius. But we all call him Junior. He’s six. Here, I have pictures,” Tucker said eagerly, fished out his phone and flipping through his photos for the most recent ones. He turned the screen toward Locus, beaming proudly.

“He’s cute,” Locus smiled, flipping through the pictures; Tucker had an entire album dedicated to Junior pictures, so he wasn’t worried about Locus flipping too far and stumbling across something he shouldn’t see. Not that he’d mind Locus seeing his nudes, because…damn.

“I know, right?” Tucker grinned, taking his phone and sticking it into his pocket again. He set aside his now empty glass. “Hey, do you wanna go dance?”

Locus looked a little nervous, but he laughed shortly and shrugged. “I guess. Yeah.”

“Fuck yeah, let’s go!” Tucker grabbed his hand and dragged him off toward the dance floor, already strutting and bobbing his head as they went. He brought them over to a more empty section of the floor, and grinned as he could hear Donut and Grif catcalling him from somewhere off to the side.

The bass thrummed in Tucker’s chest and he grinned wildly, resting his arms around Locus’ neck as he began to sway and toss his hair. Locus didn’t have the same energy, clearly feeling a little awkward, still. He did rest his hands on Tucker’s hips, though, and step a little closer until Tucker’s body was rubbing up against him as he moved. Tucker beamed, thrilled, and spun around to press his back up against Locus’ chest instead, his ass against his pelvis.

Locus’s large hands came to rest on his hips again, his fingers splaying out across Tucker’s pelvis. Soon the playful air became more charged, and Tucker reached back to wrap an arm around the back of Locus’ head as they swayed and ground lightly against each other. Locus wasn’t too pushy, but was clearly still very into it, which just made Tucker all the more excited. He started showing off a little more, spinning around and dropping low to the floor and grinning as Locus laughed, a glint still in his eyes. The colorful spotlights cast shadows over his face, accentuating the sharp lines of his cheekbones and jaw.

They danced for at least an hour, taking one break to get water before getting back to it. For someone who appeared so awkward and shy, Locus was certainly up for anything Tucker suggested. After another song, Tucker paused his dancing, panting slightly and wrapping his arms around Locus’ neck again. “Hey. Do you wanna get out of here?” he asked breathlessly, grinning ear to ear.

Locus nodded, wrapping his arms around Tucker’s waist. “Mm. Let’s go back to my place?”

“Totally. Let me just text my friends.” Tucker got out his phone, letting Locus lead him along with an arm around his shoulders as they walked toward the door. He sent the group chat a heads up that he was going home with Sexy Bar Guy, and snickered as he got rapid-fire messages back, most of them containing inappropriate series of emojis.

Locus led him down the street and unlocked probably the hottest shiny black luxury car Tucker had ever seen in his entire life. The doors opened upward rather than out, and Locus held out a hand to help him slide into the passenger seat. Tucker didn’t really need it but he accepted the help anyway, grinning widely, and took his seat on the plush leather. “Dude,” he said when Locus crossed and sat in the driver’s seat. “This car is sexual.”

Locus laughed shortly, frowning a little. “What does that mean?”

“It means it’s fucking amazing!”

Locus smiled modestly, glancing in the back-up camera as he pulled out of his parking space. “It’s just a car.”

“A sexy car.”

They pulled out onto the street, the sexy car hardly making a sound as they did. Tucker reached and messed with Sam’s radio, settling on his favorite station. He didn’t turn the speakers up as loud as he might in his own car, though, settling for medium volume.

Tucker wasn’t sure why he was surprised when Locus brought them to a neighborhood of enormous houses, but he was, pressing his forehead up against the window as they drove slowly through a ritzy looking sub-division. They pulled into the drive of one of the smaller houses, although it was no less expensive looking. “Damn,” Tucker whistled, raising his eyebrows. Thank fuck they hadn’t gone back to his shitty first floor apartment.

“What?”

“Nothin’.”

They got out of the car and Tucker started to get excited all over again, grinning as he watched Locus’ ass as they approached the house. He grabbed him by the belt loop as soon as the front door was closed behind him, not even taking a moment to notice what the inside of the place looked like before jumping Sam like he was starving. And he was, kind of. It had been quite a while since he’d been laid, with how busy he was, and he was desperate to release some tension.

Locus hummed as their lips crashed together, pressing Tucker up against the closed door and inserting a thigh between his legs. Tucker gasped against his mouth, nipping as his lips and grinding against the thick thigh. “Fuck,” he laughed breathlessly.

Sam seemed to agree, taking his hand and tugging him along up the winding staircase. Tucker still didn’t notice much about the place, other than that the carpets were soft as fuck, because it was dark. Locus let them into a large bedroom, leaving the lights off, and pulled Tucker inside. Within a minute Tucker was naked without remembering even taking off his clothes, too busy trying to kiss Locus silly. He dropped straight to his knees, Locus still standing, and started fiddling with the man’s belt while flicking a sly grin up at him. The moonlight was enough to illuminate Locus’ expression, his brows furrowed and his jaw hanging loosely as he softly panted.

Tucker yanked the belt and the button of his pants open, reaching and fishing him out of his briefs before wrapping his mouth hungrily around his erection. He bobbed for a while, humming and stroking himself feverishly as he did so, before Locus gently pushed him off with a hand on his shoulder. “Bed,” he ordered lowly, and Tucker was on his feet and then on his back on the mattress so fast he hardly had time to blink.

Sam looked pleased, grinning and crawling to hover over him. Tucker sighed happily as Sam’s weight pressed against him and his lips latched on underneath his ear, simultaneously wondering what the fuck he got himself into and how he got so damn lucky as he let his eyes slide closed.

***

Tucker had a hangover the next morning.

He woke late, in an empty bed that wasn’t his own, and frowned as he sat up and rubbed his eyes. His head ached, but it was one of the more minor hangovers he’d had; felt more like a head cold than being clobbered by a baseball bat. He stood up, wincing as other parts of him ached as well, then laughing weakly as he remembered vague parts of the previous night. He hadn’t been drunk enough to not remember, but it had all happened pretty fast and mostly in the dark. He looked around, wondering where Locus had gone.

He got to his feet, pulling on last night’s clothes, and shuffled out of the bedroom to investigate. He smelled coffee and made a beeline for it, smiling a bit when he saw Locus in the lavish kitchen. His hair was up on top of his head in a messy bun, the sleeves of his shirt pushed up past his elbows, and a pair of thin-rimmed reading glasses on his nose as he perused the newspaper. He heard Tucker’s shuffling footsteps and smiled, looking up. “Good morning.”

“Morning. Please tell me there’s still coffee,” Tucker begged playfully.

“Of course,” Locus nodded, retrieving a mug for him and pouring it full. “I have creamers in the fridge.”

Tucker went to go peek, grinning when he saw that Locus wasn’t kidding; there were about six different flavors. They had their own shelf. “Damn, dude. You’ve got the jackpot in here.”

Locus shrugged shyly. “I like options.”

Tucker just snickered and selected the french vanilla, pouring a little bit into his mug and then taking a grateful sip. “Uh. Hate to be a pain in the ass but do you have any painkillers?”

“Oh.” Locus reached into a cupboard above his sink, his long fingers closing around a pillow bottle and then handing it to Tucker. “Two of those should do it.”

“Nice, thanks.” Tucker popped them and washed them down with coffee, sitting at one of the stools at the marble island counter. Damn, this place was nice. “Sorry I slept so late. I’ll leave as soon as I finish this.”

“Don’t worry about it, I don’t mind,” Locus insisted, smiling that same bashful smile that was starting to make Tucker’s heart flutter. “Actually, I wanted to ask…I’d like to take you out. On an actual date.”

Tucker perked up, smiling widely. “Really?”

“Yeah,” Locus nodded, avoiding his eyes but sounding sincere. “I had a good time last night. I’d like to get to know you better.”

“Um, yeah, okay,” Tucker nodded, trying not to seem too eager. But he totally was. So fucking eager. “I’d love to. I’ll text you when I figure out my schedule?”

“Sounds good,” Sam nodded, smiling a little wider. “Good.”

Tucker snickered quietly, at both of them being such fucking dorks. They were doing things a little bit backward, though. It was funny. He finished his coffee and got to his feet, not wanting to make Palomo stay at his apartment any later than he already had.

He said goodbye to Locus at the door, giving him a playful peck and a wink. Locus had insisted that he drive him home, but Tucker didn’t want Palomo to see him getting out of some dude’s car and be a dick about it. Fucking Palomo.

Tucker smiled nearly the whole drive home in his Uber, sending Locus a teasing text as his stomach flip-flopped like he was fucking sixteen again.

_Can’t wait to see you again. Have a good day ;*_


End file.
